


Alter and Period

by SylvaneVentus



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Hide and Seek, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvaneVentus/pseuds/SylvaneVentus
Summary: You're on your period but your Wild Hound need you.I got this idea when I got cramps over my period, hey at least the pain give me this idea..........Also, yes I know you can transfer mana beside sex but that wouldn't be fun, would it?





	Alter and Period

"Master!!!"

Your body tensed up when you heard that voice screaming your name right behind the closed door of Chaldea's canteen. It's your Wild Hound, Cu Chulainn Alter. You've been playing hide and seek with him for a whole day because he's been demanding extra mana from you, which you cannot give to him because you still have your period. He knows this. He can smell your blood, but he doesn't care about this. He wants more mana and he wants it now.

"Mashu, hide me!!" You're trying to hide under the table and hope that Mashu's perfume is enough to cover your smell. 

"Mashu, did you see Master?"

You hold your breath when you saw that spiky high heels right in front of you and that tail swinging around in worry. 

"Sorry, Alter, I haven't seen her all day long. Have you try to look at her room?" Mashu lied for you.

"You haven't, huh?" Then an instant later, he lifted up the table and crouched down to see you. "Then who is this hiding under your table?" He sounds unpleased.

"Oh..ehehe.. hi, Alter...." You smiled and bite your lower lip in fear.

Easily, he dragged you out of the table and carried you on his shoulder. Mashu can't help but to stare with a confused face, what was that...?

"Alter, put me down! Put me down now or I'll use a command seal on you!" You hit his back again and struggle.

"As if you dare to even use one on me." He ignores you and walks to your room where he casually throws you on your bed after slamming the door shut.

"Ouch..."

"You think you can hide from me?? Hiding your scent with the scent of flowers from Mage of Flowers was a brilliant idea but it didn't last long. I can pick up the smell of your blood right away after it wears off, Master" Your bed dipped when he climbed on top of you.

"Alter, I'm still on my period. Give me one or two more days, please."

"You said that yesterday! I can't hold it any longer." He kissed your neck and you squeal but you still try to push him away.

"Please, Alter! It won't be pretty if you ask for it now!"

"I don't need it to be pretty, I just want you, NOW!!" he growls and it makes you go weak.

Who the hell is the master here...? Why you can not say no to your servant. Him, to be precise??

"I promise, Master, it'll be quick" With a sinister smile, he licks your inner thigh.

You know very well it's a lie and you can't do anything about it...


End file.
